


I Only Want to be With You

by tea_petty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Hancock labors over his guilt at falling for a someone that much younger than him.





	I Only Want to be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

Hancock clenched his jaw from his spot on the plush, red chair, in the Third Rail.  At times like this, he was grateful that his eyes were dark – obscuring the way his gaze trailed her at the bar.  He watched Sole with Piper, laughing at something she had said.  Mags was performing a new set tonight; and currently she was on  _I Only Want to Be With You_. Oh, the irony.  

 _I don’t know what it is that makes me love you so_  
_I only know I never want to let you go_  
 _‘Cause you started something, can’t you see_  
 _That ever since we met you’ve had a hold on me_  
 _It happens to be true, I only want to be with you_

 From his right, he heard Fahrenheit scoff.

“Why don’t you just make your move already?”

“I can’t do that,” Hancock muttered, his eyes never leaving her.

“Well you should do  _something_.  Honestly, anything has to be better than pining for her from here.”

Hancock paused to glower at Fahrenheit.  

“I’m not  _pining_.”

Fahrenheit took a deep puff of jet.

“Well, whatever it is you’re  _not_  doing,  _that_  guy seems to be.”

She used her chin to gesture towards the bar, and Hancock looked in that direction only to see a drifter saunter up to Sole, a drink in hand.   Hancock’s insides twisted, and he suddenly felt sick – a feeling he hadn’t had since he was human.  He was frozen; every instinct in him demanded he stand up and tell that guy to take a hike; and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  He was watching the man now; his smooth skin – well, he  _was_  a smooth skin, but Hancock noted the ageless qualities; no creases.  His hair was still shiny, and the spryness of his gait seemed to scream youth.

Hancock had never been insecure about being a ghoul – it had been his decision after all, and it had been an easy one.  He traded in his killer looks, for killing the bastard that hid behind them.  He had been eager to start over, had loved the extra time being a ghoul now gave him to atone for his complicit past – and yet, when he met Sole, the first thing he could think of was how much  _easier_  it would have been if he had met her when he was still in Diamond City.  Handsome and dangerous, that’s what Irma had called him, right?  And he was – back…how many years ago had it been?  

 _It doesn’t matter where you go or what you do_  
_I want to spend each moment of the day with you_  
 _Look what has happened with just one kiss_  
 _I never knew that I could be in love like this_  
 _It’s crazy but it’s true, I only want to be with you_

Hancock watched Sole turn and hear the man’s proposition out.  The kid had some stupid smirk on his face, and she watched him with a lifted eyebrow, a haughty grin on her own face.  Hancock knew Sole – knew she had no intention of humoring this guy but knowing this did not put him at ease; for there would always be another.  He watched as the man lifted the drink to her; an offering, watched as she said something in response, shaking her head.  The man looked crestfallen and retreated.  Meanwhile, Hancock got antsy.  If this potential suitor had failed, that meant that the next one might not.  He couldn’t sit in the back and stew anymore.  He headed to the bar.  Sole spotted him right away.

“Hancock!” she called out, grinning.  

“Busy breaking hearts in my bar?”  Hancock teased, shooting a look towards the man from earlier, who was now sulking by his friends at a nearby table.

“Just a typical Tuesday night,” Sole winked cheekily.

“I believe it,” Hancock chuckled.

“Oh, but you know I’d never break yours,” Sole batted her eyelashes at him, and Hancock’s heart twinged.  Oh, how he wished that were true.

“I may be mayor, but I don’t believe I have that sort of immunity here.” Hancock grinned wryly.  The voice in the back of his head meanwhile, asking him what the fuck he thought he was doing, flirting with her.

“ _Mr. Mayor!_ ” Sole drawled, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

“Well, that just wouldn’t be appropriate, now would it?” Hancock leaned against the bar.  He was not inexperienced in sexual conquest, so he noticed right away how automatically Sole seemed to adjust her own position to accommodate his, giving him space, but moving back in, leaning into him.

Sole pursed her lips.

“Appropriate is boring.  I’m here in Goodneighbor, so I’m looking for a  _good_  time.”  Sole flashed him a dangerous smile of her own.

“Can  _you_  help me with that, Mr. Mayor?”

Hancock swallowed.  He had backed himself into a corner – he thought he could keep this up, keep his resolve, and keep you close, but his patience and discipline were wearing thin.  It was the satiny fabric of the slinky dress that clung to your enticing form.  It was your scent, and the dewy finish on your lips; lips that looked so soft and plump and –

Hancock hadn’t felt a pull like this since he had first entered the chem scene.

He had to regain control before he did something he regretted.

“I…probably shouldn’t.”  His voice creased, putting an end to their banter.  Sole looked visibly disappointed, but it wasn’t enough to call her off.

“Then can I, show  _you_  a good time instead?”

Hancock swallowed again, suddenly feeling too warm, and trapped in his thick coat.  Hancock was about to say no, that she couldn’t, that she should call it a night, and go home, and off to bed, alone.  And, Christ, to cover up for God’s sake.  And also, that he loved her – and all of these other things that had crossed his mind as things he wanted to say to her, but couldn’t.

Before he could decide on what particular thing not to say though, he felt Sole tug on his hand, leading him to the quieter VIP room of the Third Rail.

MacCready was gone for the night, and the Gunners that had been on his tail, gone too.  It was just him and Sole in the dimly lit room.

“Doesn’t look like much of a party in here, how about we head back-“

Sole’s lips cut him off, hungrily moving her lips against his, demanding reciprocity as she had been all evening.

Hancock felt his resolve melt away, as if it were sliding through his fingers;  _You’re no good for her, Be the damn adult, If you screw this up, you don’t have another face to ruin._

Hancock seized the will to gently, but firmly press Sole away from him.  He kept his eyes shut a few extra moments, visualizing the hurt that would flash across her face.  This wasn’t his first time rejecting someone’s advances, it was however the first time he did so with someone he liked.

“We shouldn’t,” he said gently, his hands still resting on her shoulders; keeping her at arm’s length, not too close, but not letting her leave either.  

“Why not?” she demanded, Hancock could see her eyes glitter wetly, but her voice was strong.

“It’s…complicated.”

“It isn’t though, I want you, I want to be with  _you_.  I love you, damn it.”  He could see her jaw twitch as she fought back the tears.

“Do you not want me back?  Is that it?”

“It’s not that,” he answered immediately.  “It’s…”

Her jaw was set, her eyes bore into his.  Hancock sighed heavily.

“How old are you?”

He asked suddenly.  

Sole made a face, “Excuse me?”

“Just…how old are you?  What, like twenty-two?”

“No!”

Relief hit Hancock like a brick, for just a moment, this whole thing had seemed unnecessary and –

“I just turned twenty.”

Hancock’s stomach dropped again, harder than the first time he figured out how he felt about her.

“Exactly then, that’s…I’m almost twice your age. I’m probably closer to your dad’s age then yours.”

Sole narrowed her eyes, “My dad died two-hundred years ago, so I doubt that.”

“You know what I mean.  It’s…you should be with someone your own age.”

Sole scoffed, “You’re a ghoul, you’re probably going to outlive me anyways.”

“Someone who can provide you with…more, a family, if you want one.  Ghouls are…sterile, you know that.” He continued, his grip faltering.

Sole took a step forward, “You’re the only family I want.”

“Someone you can…grow old with.”

Sole’s mouth quirked up into a small smile, “You were so concerned with being too old anyways, so I’ll get older, and then we’ll match.”

Hancock snorted, “You’re not taking ‘no’ for an answer, are you?”

“Only if ‘no, I don’t love you’, is what you’re saying, and not ‘no, because you’re too young’.”

Hancock raised a hand to gently cup her cheek. His resolve was thin to begin with, and Sole had seemed hellbent on chipping it away to nothing.   _Screw it._

Hancock leaned in to press his mouth against hers, which she readily accepted, her hands flying up to hold him to her.  The heat of the kiss quickly evaporated any remaining doubt Hancock entertained.  His other arm scooped around her waist, holding her against him.

“So, is that a ‘yes’, then?”  she breathed into the kiss.

“Would you accept any other answer?”  He murmured, resigned, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“You know us young puppies, stubborn.”

They stood there, pressed together in the dark room, escaping the night crowd of the Third Rail.  It felt wrong, and bad, and a little risqué; like when John used to sneak away to meet with girls as a teenager. But better.  Sole tenderly held him, running her hands along the grooves of his ravaged complexion. He felt younger than he had in years.

_Now hear me darling, I just want to be beside you everywhere_   
_As long as we’re together, honey, I don’t care_   
_'Cause you started something, can’t you see_   
_That ever since we met you’ve had a hold on me_   
_No matter what you do, I only want to be with you_   
_I said, no matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you._


End file.
